The Rieto League
by dijani
Summary: The adventure of Kyle, Morgan, and Sam through the Rieto League. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Welcome to Reality

Chapter 1: Welcome to Reality  
  
Kyle wakes up, drowsy from his sleep. His hand searches for the Pidgey  
  
alarm clock. Kyle's hand grabs it and he brings it to his face.  
  
Squinting, he read, "8......8:0......8:03? 8:03.... WHAAAA!! I  
  
OVERSLEPT!" Kyle throws off his sheet and makes a mad dash for the  
  
closet. He throws his PJs over his head, not knowing or caring where the  
  
land. He runs out the door slamming it behind him. About one minute  
  
later, Kyle comes running back in and get his license that he left on  
  
his desk.  
  
"Honey, want some Bre.." his mom was cut off.  
  
"Sorry Mom, no time! Love ya, see ya! BYE!"  
  
Kyle runs down Datron Road. The dirt on the pavement bounced up and he  
  
ran across the street. On the way, he spotted his friends Morgan and  
  
Sam, also getting their Pokemon.  
  
"Slept in again Ky?" asks Sam as he tries not to show his excitement.  
  
"Yeah, we thought you weren't coming," said Moorage, as she flips her  
  
hair back. She always does that when she's nervous.  
  
"Well, here it is. Professor Dale's Research Lab,"  
  
Kyle opens the door and lets Sam and Moorage pass. The carpet on the  
  
floor was filled with pictures of Omynite and Omistar. Almost every  
  
pokemon had a picture on the wall. They came to the reception desk.  
  
"Hello. Please show me your Trainer ID," Sam, kyle, and Moorage handed  
  
the ID. "Sam Bellington, Moorage Blakton, and Kyle Wyvet. That way, up  
  
the stairs, to the left,'" She pointed to the other hall.  
  
"Well, here we go...." said Sam, as he climbed each stairs.  
  
"I wonder who we'll get..." said Moorage.  
  
"I feel sorry for the pokemon Landon gets," They all laughed. Landon  
  
Freeman was a rich snob who was the biggest jerk in the entire school.  
  
Every one hated them, even the teachers. One time Sam had been walking  
  
past him in Lunch. Landon took Sam's plate and dumped it on his head. He  
  
then blamed it on Sam. When Ms. Prungy told Professor Oak, he started to  
  
laugh. They were there. Kyle eyed the kids there. Only 20 kids including  
  
Kyle, Sam, and Moorage had passed the test. (Every one thought that  
  
Landon had paid to pass) He saw Missy, Lania, Kevin, Collin, Laura,  
  
Brendan, Heather, Jonah, Tyler, Diana, Molly, Uma, James, David, Dan,  
  
Caroline, and....Landon.....  
  
"Hey, the losers showed up!" squealed Landon.  
  
"Shut up Landon!" yelled David.  
  
"May I begin....oh yes...well....welcome! Today you will get your  
  
Pokedex, your pokemon, and start a journey you'll never forget!  
  
Remember, pokemon aren't tools of war! They're our friends Now... Let's  
  
start with the pokemon! David!" David walked on stage. "Eevee!" David  
  
took the poke ball and walked off stage. Kyle zoomed out after that.  
  
What if he didn't get a pokemon.. "Uma!"....."CarolineThey're getting  
  
closer. "Sam!" Kyle needed to listen to this. "Cyndaquil!" Kyle was  
  
happy. Sam liked fire pokemon. "Moorage!" Moorage was shaking all over.  
  
"Totodile!" Moorage loved water pokemon. It was also a relief. Her  
  
whole family were water pokemon breeders. The names whizzed by.  
  
"Landon!" Landon proudly walked on the stage, then tripped. Kyle tried  
  
to hold back the laughter. "Excuse me! um...yes... Houndour!" A dark  
  
pokemon for a dark person. Perfect. Kyle was last. "Kyle!" He was  
  
trembling all over as he walked on stage. Professor Dale smiled and  
  
opened the envelop. "Chikorita!" Kyle jumped for joy! This was the  
  
pokemon he wanted. He got his poke ball and his pokedex and jumped off  
  
the stage. "This is it! Let's go!" yelled Sam.  
  
"Oh yeah!" yelled Moorage. Professor Dale came off the stage and shook  
  
all our hands. This is it! Kyle thought. The road will be tough though.  
  
"Hey, losers! I got a cooler pokemon than you!" snorted Landon.  
  
"Shut up for ONCE in your life!" yelled Moorage.  
  
"I challenge you to a pokemon battle outside!" Landon giggles and runs  
  
away to the door.  
  
"Should we go?" asked Sam.  
  
"Yeah, i guess..." Kyle said.  
  
"Who's going to battle him?" asked Moorage.  
  
"I will," Kyle wanted to beat Landon in pokemon battling for so long.  
  
Kyle and Sam walked out, while Moorage stayed behind to ask Professor  
  
Dale a few questions about working the pokedex.  
  
"Alrighty losers, are you ready?" Landon was throwing his poke ball up  
  
and down, trying to look cool. His glasses reflected the sun, and you  
  
couldn't tell if his eyes showed fear or confidence.  
  
"Ready when you are! Chikorita, go!" Kyle threw the poke ball out on the  
  
pavement. A white light burst out of the ball.  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita was bigger than the Chikorita he had seen in class.  
  
"Poke ball, go!" As the ball landed, another white light came out.  
  
"Ghastly," Ghastly was a floating ball of gas with eyes and a mouth.  
  
Kyle searched though his pockets for his pokedex.  
  
"Ghastly, Ghost/Poison Pokemon. Level 5. Trainer: Landon. Attacks:  
  
Lick," Kyle pointed the pokedex at Chikorita.  
  
"Chikorita, Grass Pokemon. Level 5. Trainer: Kyle. Attacks: Razor Leaf,"  
  
"all right Chikorita, Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Lick! Lick! Lick!" Ghastly came for the lick, but Chikorita jumped and  
  
hit him with razor leaf while he was still in mid jump.  
  
"Yes!" Kyle checked his pokedex.  
  
"Ghastly. Total HP: 25. HP left: 21"  
  
"Ghastly, don't let him get away! Lick again!" Chikorita tried for the  
  
jump, but Ghastly got him this time. "Hahahaha!"  
  
"Chikorita. Total HP 30. HP Left: 23"  
  
"It's not over yet Landon! I....umm....Pokedex, check Chikorita moves!"  
  
"Chikorita. Moves: Razor Leaf."  
  
"Check items"  
  
"Items: Potion, Berry, Poke ball. Incoming message"  
  
"Check Inbox!"  
  
"1 new message: Hey Kyle! I just heard! it was on Professor Dale's web  
  
site! I bought you a gift. Hope you like!  
  
~ Karen"  
  
"Open the attachment!"  
  
"Attachment: Miracle Seed. Chikorita down 8 HP."  
  
"AHH!" Kyle looked up. Ghastly was beating Chikorita down.  
  
"Keep it up! Razor Leaf!" The attack was hardly leaving a mark on  
  
Ghastly.  
  
"Upload Miracle Seed to Chikorita!"  
  
"Uploading..." Green lights came from the pokedex and were absorbed into  
  
Chikorita. "Chikorita is now equipped with Miracle Seed"  
  
"Alright, don't jump! fake! Razor Leaf!" Chikorita faked a jump and  
  
Ghastly took the bate. "NOW!"  
  
"CHIKA!" The leaves flew by, being areo dynamic.  
  
"Ghas!!!!"  
  
"Ghastly, you moron!"  
  
"One more time!" Kyle watched in joy as the leaves cut right though.  
  
Ghastly was done.  
  
"Ghastly HP 0. Trainer Kyle wins" Sam and Kyle jumped up and down in  
  
happiness. Even Chikorita joined in.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Morgan had just come out of the Lab.  
  
"Kyle beat Landon!" yelled Sam. Every one was so happy, except Landon.  
  
"I'll get you Wyvet! Let's go you piece of junk!" Landon put Ghastly  
  
back in his poke ball and left. For the next hour, all the three talked  
  
about was battling. What pokemon they want, what they want to compete  
  
in, and where they want to go.  
  
"I'm going to for the Rieto league!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Me three!" Mrs. Wyvet was sweeping the floor in a monotonous manner.  
  
"I suspect you should be going soon then...." Mrs. Wyvt kept sweeping.  
  
"Yeah....I think it's time...." Sam said. Kyle got up and hugged his  
  
mother. She kept on sweeping. He back away slowly... not knowing what to  
  
do next. He grabs his poke ball, still looking at his mom. He turns  
  
away, slowly, and walks out the door. Sam and Morgan follow. Kyle keeps  
  
walking. He had never thought about leaving his mom and dad, and John.  
  
'I'll still be in contact with them....' he thought.  
  
"Kyle! Hey!" Sam and Morgan were running after him.  
  
"W-what?" Kyle was trying to hold back from crying.  
  
"We're....there.." Kyle jerked his head over. There were three dirt  
  
paths going through the woods. They were the road that all pokemon  
  
trainers in the town took. They say the road you take determines what  
  
type of trainer you are.  
  
"I'll get the left one..." Morgan runs over.  
  
"I got right..." said Sam.  
  
"That means.... I got in the center... This is good bye then..."  
  
"Nope, not good bye. We'll see each other in the championships!" Sam  
  
yelled. They all smiled. Then, they each took their first step into the  
  
world of Rieto.  
  
Chapter 2 - Coming Soon! Poliwag Town  
  
Kyle goes to the town of Ponga, but will he be able to get the pokemon  
  
he's searching for? 


	2. Poliwag Town

Sorry about the spaces. Rieto Central.com is not real. I also don't own Pokemon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Poliwag Town  
  
Kyle walked down the dirt path, step by step, by step. A Pidgey or two flew by. Kyle kept his head down, and walked, and walked. Only one thought was in his mind. Catching a water pokemon. Why water? Kyle was thinking about his team.  
  
Grass (Chikorita)  
  
Water (Poliwag)  
  
Fire (Growthile)  
  
Electric (Mareep)  
  
Psychic (Natu)  
  
Rock (Geodude)  
  
That was the team he wanted, and that was the team he was determined to get. Kyle get walking, the clouds over head started loom over head, circling above like gaseous vultures ready to come in for their pray. The wind picked up, unfortunately for Kyle the wind blew in his direction.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why stuff like this happens to me..." He walked on. Nothing out of the ordinary, just some dirt and bushes, and trees. The ominous clouds poured out the water the had been holding. Oh yes, there was also rain. This was pokemon life.... Not the glamorous life Kyle heard of on TV. That was expected though. Every big journey begins with a hard start. Kyle decided to rest on a clearing under many trees which caught mostly all the water in their branches.  
  
"Sleeping Bag Transport!" A little light came out of the 'dex. The particles came out and formed the pokedex. After setting up the fire, he decided to read his e-mail.  
  
"Inbox,"  
  
"5 new messages," Kyle looked at the screen. The first one was from his Mom entitled "Proud". The second one was from... his dad. How'd he get his e- mail. Then it hit him. His ID must have been posted at Rieto Central.com. It was entitled "Present". Oh boy. The third was from Sam. It was called "GLIGAR!!!" Kyle smiled. He must have caught Gligar. He squinted. "C.C. Morgan" Yup, he caught Gligar. The 4th was from Morgan. "My New Rival". I wonder what that was about. The final was from....Landon!? "Losers! CC: Sam, Morgan" He chuckled. Landon was already starting trouble. As Morgan says, "He can ruin your life even if he's not there" "Incoming Message......" Professor Dale. "Information about your group" He decided to go down the list. He started with his Mom's.  
  
i"Dear Kyle,  
  
I'm so proud of you! All the neighbors were so impressed! Your father found out.... I wasn't sure if you wanted him to know that you left.... I didn't tell! He found your name on the board in front of Professor Dale's. He seemed really sad... I saw "you know who'" today... but you don't want to here that story... I hate that woman!!! I saw Sam's father today. He was complaining again about Sam and football. I feel so sorry for Sam, he had to do allot. He was mad because Sam only told Janet. I think I've bored you enough. Nate's coming home tomorrow. He doesn't know either..... Please write back. I am so proud of you...  
  
Gretchen Wyvet  
  
Mom"/i  
  
Kyle almost started to cry. Not for Sam, not for his father, only for his mom. Nate, that jerk. Every since he was 13, ever since he hanged around Jake and Abby, and the rest of the "boarders"...... I was only 5...  
  
i"Dear Mom,  
  
Dad sent my an e-mail, I haven't read it yet... What did Anne say? Sam's dad doesn't like trainers. He had tried to keep Sam home from school so he wouldn't have to take the test. Janet was away. You know Kate and Josh, his older siblings, they snuck him out in the trash. Don't let Nate push you around. I don't want him to know yet... Did dad tell him? Please write back... Thanks for being proud.  
  
Kyle Wyvet"/i  
  
Kyle thought, what would Nate do? He put that out of his mind. Next, his dad's.... His parents had got a divorce some years earlier and his dad had married a girl named Anne. His mom and he hated her allot. Kyle's dad, Bob, had never been a real fatherly figure to him. Nate was his older brother, he had never been a really good brother or son. Kyle was sent to his mom, Nate went to his dad. Kyle was hesitant to open the mail. In the end, he thought it would look rude if there was no reply.  
  
i"I don't know how to start this, I've never been as good at writing letters as your mother was. I can understand why you didn't tell me. I never expected you to tell me. I know I haven't been really there for you in this. Personally, I didn't think you would make it. Again, you proved me wrong. It seems proving me wrong has been a hobby of yours. Anyway, I bought you something today at the Poke Mart. This item e-mail thing is kinda confusing to me, so I just hope you get it. Write back when you feel like it,"/i  
  
What could his father buy him that could make up for 8 years of his life? It was nice of his dad to write, something he almost never did. "O-open attachment..." "Attachment: Fire Stone. Transferring to Item Storage" Fire Stone?! His father must have really thought about this... Kyle gave a smirk. He finally had something to call his own from his dad. He put the pokedex down on the sleeping bag. He yawned, and then reached for his belt. He grabbed Chikorita's poke ball. Kyle threw it up and down for a matter of minutes, and then plopped it on the ground. The ball opened, to release, who else but Chikorita. "Hey Chika... you know... we need a nick name for you. Let's see, you fast. Agility. Your a grass pokemon... Agas. And...you're....." He glanced at Chikorita playing with his poke ball. "You're lovable. Agasable? Naw... Grilable? Sounds like your for dinner... Gailable? Galiab? Yeah! Galiab! What do you think of your name.. Galiab?" Galiab nodded his head and smiled. He looked like he loved it. "That's great! Let's look at the rest of these e-mails..." Kyle picked up the pokedex. He opened Sam's e-mail.  
  
i"Hey guys!!!! I'm REALLY happy. I caught a Gligar! His name is Glide! It was so cool!!!!! I can't wait to show you guys! In other news, my dad found out. This can only lead to trouble... but... I got a pokemon! I really can't wait to Mirage City to fight the gym leader!!!! See you later!  
  
Sam  
  
Doppy"/i  
  
Doppy, Sam's childhood name. THAT brought back memories... Kyle was really happy for Sam. But...Glide? C'mon Sam, get alittle more creative... Kyle laughed at the names that came up in his head for Sam's future pokemon. On the other hand, what's in name?  
  
i"Sam, that's great! I can't wait to meet him! Hey, did you come up with the name Gilde by yourself. ;p Sry 'bout your dad. See you in Mirage City.  
  
Kyle  
  
Loophole"/i  
  
Sam would find it funny, on the other hand, Sam could've been really serious about the name Glide... Now Morgan's letter.  
  
i"Hey guys. Nice job Sam. All right, this is really freaky. I was in Wala Town, and there was this girl named Tamara. We had this huge fight in the Poke center and then we had a battle outside. Then, she laughed and declared me her rival. Just wanted to tell you guys. See ya in Mirage.  
  
Morgan  
  
Barbin's Buns of Steel"/i  
  
"Looking back, we had some weird kid names. Loophole, Doppy, and Barbin's Buns of Steel, huh Galiad?" Galiad was rolling around on his poke ball. He nodded his head.  
  
"Chika!" Kyle smiled. Galiad always made him laugh. He was glad he got Galiad.  
  
i"Hey Morgan! That's really weird. Did you get her last name or where she was from?  
  
Kyle  
  
Loophole"/i  
  
He looked at the next message. Did he even want to read this? Kyle sighed, and open the message.  
  
i"Hey Losers! You're all losers! My dad got me a Dragonite and a Porygon! Better watch out!"/i  
  
"Keep dreaming Landon..." Galiab walked over to the pokedex. After skimming through the message, Galiab started to laugh really hard.  
  
"CHIKA!!!! RITA RITA CHIKA!" Galiab moved back still laughing. He caught himself, and calmed down.  
  
"I wonder what Professor Dale wants.."  
  
i"Dear New Trainers,  
  
Here is the basic information about your group.  
  
Your group is classified red. That means if any of you make it to the Rieto League, you'll be in the red group. Your team information has been posted at Rieto Central.com. All your information on your pokedex will be transferred there.  
  
Professor Dale"/i  
  
"Better go to Rietocentral.com then" When he got there, he looked up the red group. "Willow...Willowcers... Winston...Wumcon...Wuwu....Wyvet!"  
  
"Kyle Wyvet....age 13...blah..blah... pokemon: Chikorita...I guess it's okay, what do you think?" Kyle directed his attention to Galiab.  
  
"Chika..." Kyle turned the pokedex off and put it in his back pack.  
  
"Night Galiab!" He went over and put water over the fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Morning Galiab!" Galiab yawned and took a few steps before he was entirely woken up.  
  
"Chika!" Kyle put some clothes on and went to brush his teeth. He found a lake that had pretty clean water. After that. Galiab and he set out to the next town. One of the bushes moved. Kyle turned, but he didn't see anything. He kept walking. Another rustle in the bushes. Kyle stopped this time, and so did Galiab. They both slowly moved towards the moving bush.  
  
"POLI!!!" A Poliwag jumped out before they could get to the bush.  
  
"A POLIWAG!! YES! Let's go Galiab! Tackle!" Galiab went for the tackle, but, Poliwag used water gun in Galiab's face and skipped on.  
  
"Chika!" Galiab ran infornt of Poliwag. "Chikorita chika!" Poliwag smiled. "Poli Poli!" Kyle got out his pokedex. "Translate!"  
  
Galiab: You wont get away  
  
Poliwag: Just try and catch me!  
  
Kyle laughed. "Go Galiab! Razor Leaf!" Galiab tried a razor leaf, but Poliwag's water gun brushed the leaves away.  
  
"Chika!?"  
  
"W-what!? Isn't Poliwag a water pokemon!?" Poliwag smiled and skipped back into the bushes. "C'mon Galiab!" Galiab and Kyle pushed and tried to walk through the tons and bushes. After about an hour, they made it to the other side. Both of them dropped in front of a sign. They were both extremely tired. Kyle pushed him self up, little by little to read the sign.  
  
"Welcome to the Town of Ponga, also known as Poliwag Town" Kyle and Galiab looked up. "I think we...we made it..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Inside the Poke center)  
  
"Are you all right?" Nurse Joy had a tray of food in her hands. Kyle and Galiab looked up, and slouched.  
  
"We came here following a Poliwag to try to catch it..." Kyle took the food from Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy smiled.  
  
"That's to be expected. In this town, water moves can defeat any attack. It's very strange. Most people come to train their water pokemon here. My advise is to lure the Poliwag out of the town," Nurse Joy walked away to the desk.  
  
"C'mon Galiab!" Galiab ate mostly all the food and walked with Kyle out of the building. The walked through the streets, trying to find something to lure Poliwag with. "Not food...Not a toy..." Kyle ducked down. Three Poliwags were playing with a ball. "all right, Galiab...he's the plan..you go and play with them. Hit the ball over to me. I'll return you, and run with the ball. Got it?" Galiab was already walking towards the Poliwag. Kyle got out his pokedex. "Translator," Kyle whispered  
  
Poliwag 1: Hey, that's the Chikorita I saw with the wimpy trainer this morning! Back for another round?  
  
Poliwag 2: I saw that! Looser!  
  
Poliwag 3: What do you want?  
  
Galiab: No, no. I just want to play ball. My name's Galiab.  
  
Poliwag 3: Galiab? Who gave you that name?  
  
Galiab: My trainer.  
  
Poliwag 1: The dork?  
  
Galiab: ...yup...  
  
Poliwag 2: all right, you can play!  
  
It was about 3 minutes before Galiab knocked the ball towards Kyle. He made it look like an accident.  
  
Galiab: I'll get it! Oh, yeah, you're all FREAKS!  
  
Poliwag 1: Why I oughta.....  
  
Galiab: See you guys later!  
  
"Galiab, return!" Galiab turned into a red light and went back in his poke ball. Kyle grabbed the ball and the poke ball and ran. Only the first Poliwag followed. Kyle looked up at the sign. "You are now leaving Ponga area"  
  
"Galiab go! Razor Leaf!"  
  
Galiab jumped up and did a Razor Leaf. Poliwag must not have been used to taking hits, because he just stood there. His water gun was no match for a grass attack with the power of the Miracle Seed. Poliwag was thrown back against a tree. "Tackle!" Before Poliwag could get up, Galiab came for a tackle and slammed him against the ground. Kyle got out an empty poke ball and enlarged it. This was it, his first capture. "Pokeball....go!!!" Time slowed down for Kyle. Galiab was standing in awe. The Poliwag was trying to get up and saw the ball coming. In the slowness of time, Kyle saw one expression on Poliwag's face before the ball hit. A smile. Poliwag was sucked into the poke ball through the red light. He wouldn't be caught until the red light on the release button was while. 1 shake.. Galiab moved closer 2 shakes... Kyle took a step towards... 3 shakes... Kyle was sure Poliwag would come out... then the light went out. Poliwag was caught! Galiab jumped in joy and Kyle stood in happiness. He picked up Poliwag's ball threw it up and down. His first pokemon caught by himself. Kyle and Galiab then ran to the poke center to get Poliwag healed.  
  
"I was waiting for you to be back. Congratulations. Not many people can catch a Poliwag around here. He'll make a great team member... Let's see...Level 6...Water Gun and.... this is strange... Bubblebeam. You don't see that on a Level 6 Poliwag that often... Good luck Kyle!" Nurse Joy handed Kyle the ball. Galiab and he walked over to the center table. Kyle dropped the ball on the ground. For the first time, he saw Poliwag come out of his ball. He was in a defense position, his eyes closed. He stayed like that for about a minute, until he realized what was going on. He opened his eyes, and saw Kyle and Galiab. Poliwag looked around, then looked at the ball. He around again, and then sat down facing Kyle and Galaib. "I think you need a nickname," Poliwag smiled. "Now... let's see what's on TV that we can get a name from..." Kyle turned the channels. "...Hurricane Poindexter is mov...." Kyle turned the TV off. "Poindexter!" Poliwag shuttered in fear. Kyle smiled. "Don't like that one... hmmm... how about... Hurricane!" The Poliwag nodded in agreement. "all right, so you new name is..Hurricane!"  
  
Galiab and Hurricane went to go play on the carpet. They talked and jumped, and had fun. Kyle got out his pokedex. "Inbox. Compose. To Mom. CC Dad, Morgan, and Sam"  
  
i"Hello every one,  
  
I caught my first pokemon! It's a Poliwag named Hurricane!  
  
Kyle"/i  
  
Kyle then went to rietocentral.com and looked up Wyvet.  
  
"Kyle Wyvet. Pokemon 2: Chikorita, Poliwag"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hoped you liked! R/R, please!  
  
Chapter 3: Glide to Glory. Sam has a pokemon, but does he know how to take care of the wild Gligar?  
  
In your reviews, pleaes state what you would like Chapter 4 to be called. I'll take the one with the most votes.  
  
Keeping the Tradition or Water Wars? You vote 


End file.
